moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Allse Kerringer
Allse could be that man you see only once, or that you see daily. A roguish fellow with firey red hair, he's that guy that never seems to be in one place for long. You could have met this man, have heard about him from a citizen of the City-State of Alterac, have come to his inn, the Lone Wolf Inn in Strahnbrad, or perhaps have just seen him walking about Stormwind City. History Youth ---- Allse started life in Silverpine Forest, being born in his own home. Being the oldest of three, his sisters being named Rebakah Kerringer and Lyaliane Kerriner, Allse was responsible for many things around his house. Beginning to learn a weapon at a young age to help fight Forsaken attacks, he favored a pair of knives. And, when attacks became too great to stay, Allse and his father sent his sisters and mother to Stormwind, while he and his father stayed to attempt to cash in on their last harvest, and to gather the rest of the family's belongings before joining the others in Stormwind. Feral Worgen ---- Allse and his father never were able to follow the girls. Their small farm was attacked a final time, this time by Feral Worgen. Allse's father was cut down swiftly, claws ripping into his chest and taking his life. Allse was bitten, though survived by hiding while the Worgen ate the crops and pillaged the house. After the attackers had left, Allse fell victim to the Worgen Curse. The boy, aged fifteen at this point, set out, living in the forest until he was accepted into a pack. Young, still, he was useful in hunting and fighting, so the pack kept him. However, one day this changed. Allse and a packmate of his were out for the daily meat, and they were ambushed by a group of Human poachers. His packmate killed, and Allse caught in a bear trap, he was put in chains, and a cage, before being brought to Stormwind, the captors eager to cash in on such a rare prize. Stormwind and SI:7 ---- After being brought to Stormwind, the wolf, now sixteen, was brought to the poacher's potential buyer. Instead of taking the Worgen and skinning him, the man bought Allse as a pet. As well, the new master hired a few Druids to help Allse come away from his feral tendencies. It was now that the boy relearned his Human form, used when he was not given tasks. His master trained him in the art of killing, and torture. Having been given purpose by these, he did them quite well, until SI:7 came through the door and killed Allse's master. The Agent who found Allse, instead of killing him, allowed the now seventeen-year-old to join the Agency. A young age, yes, but it was warranted at the time. The Agent became his handler, and gave him new targets. Nothing changed for Allse, except now those he killed were 'enemies of the state', and that made it legal. Well, Allse continued this, and became attuned to society, his position allowing him to show his face in public. He became quite fond of coin, in this time. And, after a high body count, and lot of blood on his hands under the government, someone came and made him an offer he couldn't refuse. Mercenary ---- A mercenary. That's what Allse became after quitting SI:7, and leaving it behind at twenty-three. Coin was abundant, as well jobs. Still, he never left killing, working as an assassin and a torturer now for another. Now, the only difference was that Allse had a choice to turn down contracts, let tortured victims live. Well, this began to happen towards the end of his time as a mercenary, born from the result of a few developments. Allse had reunitied with his sisters, and this changed him. Well, now that they were together, nothing else mattered much, did it? By this time, Allse was twenty-four. Allse began to turn down jobs more and more often, in favor of catching up with his sisters. His employers didn't take kindly to this, and stopped sending work Allse's way. This didn't matter to him, and he happily lived off the money he had saved. That is, until he neared nothing left. Innkeeping ---- Running low on funds, Allse took an idea from a friend to heart. Taking the last of his money, and loans from his sisters, he bought out a store in Stormwind, and opened his first inn, the Three Little Wolves Inn. The name was a play off the old folk's tale of three piglets. Well, risks often do not pay off, but this time one worked. The inn flourished, as there were limited places of drink in Stormwind, and the new place drew adventurous patrons. Fights were few, almost nonexistent, which drew in more customers, and with money he made from the inn, and after paying back debts, a new building was purchased as a distillery, where Allse made, and continues to make, beer, brandy, and whiskey. The new flavors, as well as the release of the game Hearthstone, brought even more to the inn. Seeing profit from the game, Allse hosted monthly competitions for gold, at a price to compete. After having made a sizable amount, Allse signed the inn off to a trusted employee, who still pays Allse ten percent of the profit made. Such, a life of no worries was set in front of Allse, now aged twenty-six. Pre-Alterac ---- In the months following his departure from his inn, no need for work, Allse kept busy in his distillery, still making new flavors for others to try. Having purchased an apartment in Stormwind's Old Town, life was looking good. That is, until problems arose. Having tracked him down, his former master's wife sent killers after Allse and his family. Well, those that came for Allse were killed, but his sisters were kidnapped, and Rebakah was killed. Lyaliane followed, killing herself over grief for her sister's death, despite Allse's efforts to console her. Allse wept for weeks, but moved on by meeting someone who he felt needed him. First, he took this new person, his soon to be daughter, on as an apprentice, teaching her the arts of being a rogue. As he trained her, he began to see that this girl was much like him, so he came to adopt her. Her name is Lora Kerringer, well, to Allse, and friends of his. As his apprentice, she was known as "Whisper", and she still is, to outsiders. As well as finding Lora, Allse found another in this time. A soldier, named Calwen Duskwhisper. She helped him recover from his sister's deaths, and allowed him to move on. A soldier of the 226th Regiment (Blades of Wrynn), in the Stormwind Army, she was a pillar for him to lean on in his times of trouble. Alterac ---- A few months after meeting Calwen, he met someone else, while looking about the Cathedral. Kormed Wolfheart was standing around, shouting things about some city or another. Curious, Allse came to learn he was recruiting able-bodied citizens to help rebuild Alterac, and so, he asked a few questions, was asked a few back, and was granted the inn of Strahnbrad to restore. This has been done, and it has reopened under the name of Lone Wolf Inn. As well as helping to restore the City-State of Alterac, in the time after becoming a citizen and innkeeper, he's made some new friends, including the Death Knight Ithalin Belados, and the Highlady of the Citrine Eagles, Zaria R. Blackmoore. As well, Allse has proposed to, and married Calwen Duskwhisper. The pair have taken over Calwen's family lands, the Barony of Dusk Hollow. House Kerringer, under Allse and Calwen, has pledged fealty to the City-State of Alterac, as well as the Duchy of Wolfrun. Allse is a sitting member of the Imperial Diet. Equipment Armor ---- Weapons ---- Engineering Gadgets ---- Other Items ---- Category:Characters Category:SI:7 Agents Category:Mercenaries Category:Alterac Silver Hand Category:The Citrine Eagle